Home to my Regrets
by Gummysaur
Summary: [One-shot Creepypasta] Anya plays ACNL constantly and loves the game. Slowly, things start becoming strange and wrong, and things she cannot explain begin happening. [NOTE: At the end the story gets somewhat cut off; it's supposed to say 'regrets' with a space in between each letter.]


I actually had never heard of Animal Crossing before New Leaf. Okay, sure, I'd heard of it, but I thought it was some baby show like, say, Blue's Clues or Dora. When New Leaf came out, I saw several people raving about it, claiming it was very addicting and fun. My sister's birthday was coming up, so we got her a 3DS and New Leaf. She lost interest in the game quickly and I took over, setting up the paths and unlocking the new stores. Of course, I never suspected that the innocent town of Miragé was haunted.

It started one day when my friend came over and I showed her my town.

"Nice paths," she cooed, eyeing the bushes and stones.

"Thanks; I spent days on them," I replied proudly. Just then, Lucky pinged me, and I spoke to him.

"Oh! You have Lucky?! He's been my dreamie ever since I started the ga-" My friend froze in surprise when Lucky began speaking.

"What the heck is wrong with his voice, though?" she asked.

"What? They all talk like that." Lucky was speaking in his usual Animalese or whatever it was called.

"No, I mean...his [I]tone.[/I] It's...demonic."

"He IS a mummy," I joked. But my friend remained serious, showing me a video of what the villagers were supposed to sound like.

"Wow, their voices are so high-pitched."

"No, their voices are RIGHT. Why are the villagers in your game speaking so...slowly? All quiet and deep? Even the non-cranky females sound like it."

I shrugged it off. I didn't care that my game had deeper-voiced villagers. Who cared?

The next day, I spawned and had some mail. I casually opened my mailbox and saw I had a letter from Bones with a present attached.

"To the very endangered Gummy..."

[I]Endangered?[/I] Was he referring to the fact I was a human?

"Sorry about this, but there's something not right about Miragé. I can't help but feel I'm being watched, I'm being stalked, that there's no right turn for me."

Woah. Very deep, for a children's game.

"If you're reading this letter, that means I've run, I've left Miragé, I had to get out. Maybe in my new town, he wont follow me?

From my very exhausted Bones…"

…What on earth had I just read?

Did I just read a script from a children's game?

"He wont follow me…" What did that mean? Who? I tossed the letter and noticed Bones' house wiped off the map. I was disappointed; Bones had been a favorite villager for me. I noted he didn't even give me his picture. Then I recalled the present and opened it. Inside was an axe. I was further disturbed by this. Was this a glitch or just a coincidence? I decided on the latter. I walked around town, and spotted that every villager was inside their house. Odd. So I stepped into Coco's house and she was asleep. I clicked her and she replied with the following message:

"zzz…zzz…what-OH MY!"

She instantly began doing the "Distress" emotion, followed by the "Fearful" one.

"Nightmare! Nightmare!" she cried out. That was it. When I clicked her again, she simply replied with "SOMEONEHELPME", and that was all she would say. I tried this with every villager I had; Ribbot, Sprocket, Lucky, Peaches, Stitches, Cube.

They all had different sentences;

"SAVEYOURSELF"

"ANYBODYBUTHIM"

"RUNWHILEYOUSTILLCAN"

"HELPME"

"IMSOLONELY"

"LEAVEMEALONEPLEASE"

When I walked out of the last house, static filled the screen. When it finally stopped, a chat screen came up.

"He's at home," said the first voice.

"We let the dog escape."

"He even sent a letter to the kid. Can you believe it?"

"Why'd you let him?"

"Boss' orders! You know how he is."

"Why are they all even fighting? Why can't they…"

"SToP?"

The chat window ended, the screen cut to black. When it came to, villagers were walking around like normal. I noticed Peaches and Cube speaking to each other, and I joined the conversation.

"Oh! Thank god, Anya!" Peaches wailed.

"Run, Anya, run. Run.. RUn. rUn.,," Cube jerked forward, and his eyes closed.

"URUN, RUjndnA m,.,MRUNDFOR y,,,ouR LffiFE.."

The game let out a loud, droning beep.

I didn't care what happened; I just hit B and ran for the train station, frantically asking Porter to get me out.

"Anya, you silly goose…you can't run…even if you try…"

The only town that came up on the list of towns to travel to was a village called "Regrets". I clicked it and waited furiously for the train to depart. when I arrived in the town, I looked around, praying I was safe.

"Anya, Anya."

"You silly goose."

"You can't run, even if you try."

My character displayed the "Shocked" emotion, then turned around slowly.

"Anya, you silly goose. You can't run, even if you try."

A small villager appeared on the screen. It was a human, holding a golden axe, he made the "Happiness" emote at me.

"Welcome to the home of your regrets," he whispered, holding his hand out, touching mine.

"Welcome, welcome, Anya, Anya. You silly goose."

"Welcome to the home of your regrets."

I ran, I ran, I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. The man followed behind me, dragging a leg.

"But…I thought we were friends? Anya?"

"Please? I'm so lonely…"

"Anya, don't go…I'm so scared… Can you help me?"

I equipped the axe Bones had given me and turned around, swinging at him.

"Anya."

He stepped forward, his eyes an empty bowl of confusion and surprise.

"I thought…we were…friends?"

The axe he swung cracked into my player's face and she fell down, eyes blank.

_"Welcome, Welcome."_

_"To the home of you . . . ."_


End file.
